Moments of Memories
by AlyaESayer
Summary: Cal finally admitted that he was in love with Gillian at the end of the show, however what we didn't get to see was that Emily and Cal joined forces to do something that was long overdue


Cal knew Gillian was hurting after she lost a dear friend who was the more like the daughter she could never have but he had no idea where to even start on how to help her through this time, he looked back on all the times she had helped him over the ten years they had known each other and if he was honest with himself most of those times he was either high on painkillers or so drunk he blacked out as he made his way to the office.

The moment he walked in through the door Emily took one look at her father after he confiscated her laptop and simply hugged him. Of course, after she opened up about what happened between her and her now ex-boyfriend. Knowing that he had one of the roughest days she had ever seen, thought she could tell it wasn't because he had a rough day but someone he loved clearly did.

''I have a question?''

''Uh-oh what does that look mean?'' Cal replied

''Gillian, do you love her?''

''Of course I love her'' he replied almost insulted

''No. I mean really love her?'' asked Emily

''Yeah I do'' it was clear she was reading him and if he was honest with himself he was sick of hiding his feelings for her

''So what are you waiting for?'' she asked as she snuggled into her father

''I don't know luv'' he replied clearly showing for once in his life there was no plan

The father daughter duo lay on the sofa for what felt like an eternity deep in their thoughts.

''Your good with words aren't ya?'' Cal asked his daughter

''Yeah why?'' asked Emily as she sat up to look her father in the eye

''Then I'm going to need your help'' he smiled. ''Get your shoes and coat we need to get some bitz before we head to the office''

''What are we getting?'' asked Emily as she headed towards her bedroom for a pair of black boots, a hat and a jacket

''Post it notes and pens now get your arse in gear'' he shouted back knowing if she didn't at least know how much she meant to him, at least it would give him back that smile he loved so much.

Cal felt like an eternity went by as he waited for his daughter to get ready, every thirty seconds he checked his watch and called for her to hurry up as he had his car keys in his hand and wallet in his back pocket

''Why are we buying post it notes and pens?'' asked Emily as she sat on the bottom step putting on a pair of shoes

''Everytime I've asked Gill to use a note of some kind in a case she has always kept it, now I'm thinking of decorating her office with post it notes on all the things I love about her, that would make her see just how much she means to me'' he replied

''How much she means to us you mean?'' Emily smiled as she corrected him

''Fine now come on, we don't have much time to do this and I want it to be the first thing she sees in the morning'' he replied as he threw his daughter out of the house, making sure they grabbed as many brightly coloured markers and post it notes they could get their hands on.

Once in the office they noticed Lokar in the break room grabbing a few bits

''You never saw us'' warned Cal

''Sure thing boss'' he replied confused

''Hey Eli'' Emily waved as she walked backwards

''I don't want to know'' he muttered to himself then headed back down towards computer lab to work on his research more, thanks to cases that had been brought to the companies attention

As they walked towards Gillian's office Cal was well aware of the security cameras watching their every move and he simply didn't care, all he wanted to do was make the woman he loved smile once again. Cal asked his daughter to hold the bags of supplies allowing him to poke his head into the office to double check that it was empty before he opened the door wider and signalled for Emily to enter. The pair pulled out everything and looked for the perfect wall to create their piece on.

''We need to move a few things around'' sighed Emily, then her father grabbed some of the picture frames and leaned them up against the wall

''Alright then where shall we begin?'' Cal asked

''Well out of these post it notes what's her favourite colour?'' asked Emily as she held them up

Cal smiled as the memory of Gillian talking about how pink made her feel happy after her divorce was confirmed, not to mention it really made her stand out in a crowd

''Pink'' he replied. ''Pink makes her feels happy''

''Alright then, start with the pink and once you've written everything that you love about her with the pink we can use the other colours'' insisted Emily as she held up a pen and the post it notes to show her father had to do the hard work, with her giving emotional support and the occasional shove every now and again.

Cal thought hard about the first thing to write, then images of the outfits she had worn around him flashed in his mind, the way her dresses hugged her gorgeous figure, the way her legs looked as if they would go on forever.

''What are you thinking dad?'' asked Emily

''Just picturing her in some of the dresses she's worn'' he smiled

''ew gross dad''

''Not like that'' he replied disgusted. ''How beautiful she looks in them, no wonder she has a parade of blokes asking her out'' he finished disgusted

''Were you jealous?'' smiled Emily as she got cosy in Gillian's office chair she had moved

''Yeah'' he shamelessly admitted. ''After Alec and her seperated I did background checks on everyone she dated''

''Well that's two things you can write down, how beautiful she looks to you and that you were jealous of the men she dated''

Cal couldn't help but shake his head as he cursed to himself the way his daughter was pushing this so hard as he write down both the point in capital letters, then he thought about why Gillian was so important to Emily and all the times she had come over in the middle of the night as they had another one of their arguments, she needed advise from a woman while her mother was away for work.

''What does Gill mean to you darling?'' Cal asked

''Why does it matter what I think, she makes you happy that's all that should matter'' replied Emily

He could see all over her face that in many ways his daughter saw Gillian as more of a mother figure than her own mother, no matter what was going on Gillian always put Emily first, yet her own mother put her career first, allowing Cal to write on a second post it note for being a mother to Emily

''Agreed'' she smiled after he flashed it to her, then placed it on the floor with the others. ''So what else?''

Cal looked back on everything they had done together, the cases they had worked and supported each other one when it felt they were hitting a little close to home: the way her heart broke when she talked about the daughter she had nearly adopted that caused her ex-husband to hit cocaine hard, seeing the emotions break her, thus breaking his heart.

_Everytime your heart breaks, so does mine_

The relief he felt when she finally got rid of that worthless ex-husband of hers,

_The brightness to you after your divorce was finalised_

How she would come over for dinner most nights and join in with the banter as she had dinner with Cal and Emily when she was staying with him

_The way you looked at home having dinner at mine with me and Emily_

The way she held his hand when he placed a million dollar bet on double zero at the roulette table when they went to Vegas

_My lucky charm in Vegas_

_Everytime a suicide was on the books you were constantly checking up on me to make sure I was alright_

_For checking up on me when my mother's illness came up in a case  
_  
Then moments of Gillian reining him in when she felt things were getting personal when they worked to FEDA

_For keeping me in check before I lost us more business_

He looked back at the times they worked together on cases and they were able to bounce ideas and theories off from each other

_You open my eyes to reasons behind the lies of others_

The people they met on various cases

_Your my Helena of Troy, _that line made him really smile and he actually showed it to Emily who looked both pleases and as if she was about to vomit_  
_  
The way she would smile at his childlike antics

He was well aware that if it wasn't for Gillian keeping him in check in the partnership then The Lightman Group would have fallen into bankruptcy years ago

_You hold our company together_

Cal held that post it note up to his daughter as she pulled a chocolate bar out of her bag, ''That's probably the most obvious thing you could have said'' she sighed

''Yeah but it's true, and that's all that matters right now'' he insisted

''Then your final one should be I love you with all my heart'' argued Emily

''I've got a better idea'' he smiled. ''Now how are we going to display these on the damn wall?'' he asked

''So what's this idea then?'' asked Emily as she got up from the chair and slowly read each and every coloured post it note in order to double check them

''Can't you let me do a few things on my own?''

''I'll organise these you do whatever it is you need to do'' sighed Emily

''Thanks darlin'' he smiled then gave her a kiss on the forehead. Once he reached the door, he turned to face her. ''I owe you one luv''

Cal walked with speed over to his office and made a phonecall to organise his suprise, by the time he was done Emily was as well so they went home together, once inside she started to cook him beans on toast as it was clear his brain wasn't working the way it normally did, after all he finally let his guard down and admitted something she had known for a long time. As the bread was in the toaster oven, she wondered over to the fridge and handed him a cold beer, which he nodded as a way of thanks. Emily went to bed leaving her father in his own thoughts, knowing he had to do something, so he didn't have to worry about Gillian's reaction to the suprise he and Emily organised for her. He grabbed his draft book he had been working on and started to read it, after taking a pen and a highlighter to it, he knew there were a lot of changes he needed to make and started to rewrite the entire piece all over again which allowed Cal to lose all track of time as he stayed up all night editing his latest book.

''Did you get any sleep last night?'' asked Emily as she wondered into the kitchen and put the kettle on

''Where did you get that mouth of yours?'' asked Cal as he finally looked up from his final draft of his latest book

''I thought I got it from you'' she cheekily replied as she placed a tea bag in his cup

''That's your mother talking there'' replied Cal as he put the draft down

''So what time are you thinking of heading over to the office?'' Emily asked as she started to make herself a drink as well

''No idea luv'' he replied

''Well if you want to make a good impression you should get there before Gillian does, otherwise she might think this is just another one of your drunken jokes she has to put up with''

''Shouldn't you be getting ready for school'' barked Cal

''Shouldn't you get ready for work''

''You need to watch that mouth of yours'' he shouted in order to make sure his daughter heard him

''So do you'' she replied cheekily

Cal couldn't help but laugh to himself at the relationship he had with his daughter, as he slowly made his way upstairs for a quick shower and pulled out a casual pair of jeans and one of his dishevelled t-shirts and grabbed a jacket. He waited downstairs for twenty minutes for Emily to be ready for school as she did ask him to drive her to school as she still wasn't allowed the keys to her car just yet, plus he knew his daughter wanted to give him a few last words of wisdom before he headed to work. Of course she did and he couldn't help but laugh as he made the short journey to the office he and the love of his life built from the ground up.

The moment he walked in he could see the flowers he had ordered sitting at the front desk waiting for Gillian to accept

He looked at the clock and knew he had a good hour before his partner made her appearance in the office. So he took the chance to go off towards the local coffee cart and buy himself a strong tea and Gillian an extra frothy cappuccino that always made her smile. However, thanks to the line and how long it took for the guy behind the machine to add a chocolate heart on top made him arrive five minutes after Gillian had. The moment he walked back into the office he knew she had arrived as the flowers from the front desk had been claimed. As wash of panic took over Cal but he knew he had to keep his composure as he made his way to Gillian's office, Cal made a point to keep his breathing steady with each step he took

''Did you do all of this to make me smile?'' she asked

''It was more than that darling and you know it'' he replied. ''I don't want there to be a line between us anymore'' he confessed

''I've been saying that to you for years and yet you seem to across but up a wall against me'' she sighed holding a pink post it note she had plucked from the wall

Cal stood their silent holding a cappuccino in one hand and his tea in the other.

''Cal I love you as well but you need to know that this..'' he gestured at both of them ''Has to be all or nothing''

''I wouldn't have it any other way'' he smiled and offered her the drink he went out and brought

She took it with a smile and slowly dared to take a step forward, she slowly tilted her head to the side and he knew this was a signal that he had to follow through in order to show not only his best friend but the love of his life what she meant to him. The moment their lips touched the office erupted in cheers, Gillian laughed as she leaned into his chest, and with his arms around her waist, he turned his head to the office door.

''Get back to work you lazy sods'' he barked

Everyone scattered and Gillian simply stood in his arms and laughed


End file.
